Chez Granny's
by Alounet
Summary: Comme souvent, David et Sean se retrouvent chez Granny's pour planifier leurs "rendez-vous" clandestins. Mais si l'étranger, August, avait des doutes ? Slash entre deux Princes !


**Titre** : Chez Granny's

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : David (Prince James)/Sean (Prince Thomas)

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent aux fabuleux créateurs de la série !_

**Notes**_ : Once Upon a Time est sans doute l'une de mes séries préférées, avec Lost et Glee. Cette série est romantique, fantastique et très Disney. Mais il est dur de faire du slash avec cette série, tant les couples sont mythiques. Je m'y suis quand même essayé, en espérant que cela pourrait plaire ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :)_

* * *

David Nolan était attablé chez Granny's, devant son petit déjeuner, la tête en l'air. Il regardait vaguement Ruby servir les quelques clients se trouvant là, lui, n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit en particulier.

Son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée dans le petit restaurant de Sean. Le jeune homme semblait fatigué, en ce moment, il devait travailler énormément pour subvenir aux besoins de sa petite famille.

Sean passa devant la table et David et le salua :

-Ca t'ennuie pas si je te tiens compagnie ?

-Pas du tout.

Le jeune homme s'assit en face du plus âge et Ruby vint à sa rencontre prendre sa commande. Le petit déjeuner commandé, Ruby s'éloigna et prit la commande de l'étranger, August, qui était attablé sur le bar, devant un journal.

-T'as l'air fatigué, tu devrais te reposer tu sais ?

-Je sais, répondit vaguement Sean. Ca tiens toujours pour...

Sean regarda autour de lui, puis murmura :

-Pour notre sortie de vendredi soir ?

-Oui, Kathryn sera a une soirée. Et pour Ashley ?

-Elle a prévu une soirée entre filles avec Ruby et Mary Margaret.

David perdit son sourire à l'entente du prénom de la jeune femme. Soudain, il se demanda si ses petits rendez-vous réguliers avec le jeune homme étaient corrects. Après tout, ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était mal, pour leurs compagnes respectives.

Sean sembla le remarquer et il lui demanda :

-Tu ne vas pas me faire faux bond ? Sérieusement, j'ai besoin de te voir vendredi.

Sous la table, le pied de Sean vint rencontrer celui de David. C'est ainsi qu'il commença une légère caresse qui fit rougir David. Ce dernier rassura son amant :

-Je vais venir. C'est juste...

Sean regarda autour de lui. Il y avait du monde malheureusement. Toujours en murmurant, le petit brun dit à l'autre :

-Tes lèvres me donnent envie de les embrasser.

-Moi y'a pas que t'embrasser que j'ai envie de faire tout de suite.

Sean sourit, laissa tomber sa cuillère au sol et se baissa pour se rendre sous la table. Fort heureusement, les belles nappes rouges permettaient de cacher le jeune homme qui se cacha quelques minutes en dessous. Mais Sean ne faisait pas que s'y cacher.

Il profita de son passage sous la table pour venir caresser l'entre jambe de David. Il avait défait sa braguette, passé sa main à l'intérieur et sortit son sexe qui trouva une forte rigidité lorsqu'il entra dans la bouche sensuelle du plus jeune.

Ruby revint à la table apportant la commande de Sean :

-Ou est passé Sean ? demanda t-elle à David.

-Euh... fit-il rouge et gêné. Aux toilettes, il revient...

Ruby n'émit aucun commentaire, se contenta de poser le petit déjeuner de Sean et retourna derrière son bar. David murmura :

-Sors de là... Elle va se douter de quelque chose...

Toujours sous la table, Sean enleva le sexe de David de sa bouche et lui dit :

-J'ai pas terminé...

-Fais vite alors, murmura David en gémissant.

August quitta le bar et s'approcha de la table de David. Gêné, ce dernier essaya de ne pas croiser son regard mais August s'arrêta :

-Vous devriez faire lire à votre ami en dessous une histoire que j'ai écrite. C'est celle de deux princes, le prince James et le prince Thomas, les époux respectifs de Blanche Neige et Cendrillon. Cette histoire raconte comment les deux princes ont entretenu une liaison à l'encontre de leurs princesses.

August fit un clin d'œil à David et quitta le restaurant. Sean sortit de sous la table après avoir fait jouir David qui se rhabillait discrètement. Le plus jeune demanda, en se frottant la bouche :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

-Aucune idée, avoua David, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
